Never Leave
by AwesomeBlackStar16
Summary: After getting kicked out the pack by his friends after a battle, Stiles goes to Poland and studies to become a mage. Now a mage and back in BH for senior year, he tries to avoid his "friends" except for Kira and Liam. Also a certain sourwolf seems to miss him a little too much and won't leave Stiles alone after he finds out he's back. It's a Sterek. (crappy smut to come)
1. Going Away and Homecoming

So here's my first Teen Wolf fic, I hope you guys like it and I'm 18 now. Idk what that's supposed to mean honestly, but whatever. I'll update my Soul Eater and Regular show fics soon. Have a positive 2016 everyone. Teen Wolf belongs to MTV obvi.

Never Leave

Stiles sobs softly as he puts the last of his clothes in his suitcase, he was leaving to go live with his uncle in Poland. It had been a plan for a while now, but it had been put off since he was helping Scott and everyone else with the supernatural things.

However no one needed him anymore, they had kicked him out the pack. The only one that was opposed was Kira, but even her one vote couldn't keep him in.

A knock on the door brought Stiles out of his thoughts. "You ready to go kiddo?" John poked his head through the door.

"Yeah I'm ready." Stiles said smiling sadly.

"Kira's waiting downstairs, we don't want to keep her waiting."

Stiles nodded and followed his dad downstairs where Kira sat on the couch furiously texting on her phone.

"Hey." Stiles says quietly.

She looked up and gave him a bright smile, "hey, you ready to go?"

Stiles nodded and started to take all his things to the car.

The drive to the airport was long, but filled with laughter as John told stories of Claudia and Kira told stories about her family. Stiles was glad to have Kira out of everyone in the pack, she was kind, gentle, and she cared about everyone.

At the airport they turned in Stiles' bags and then went through security. At the gate Stiles says goodbye to his dad and was now in Kira's bone crushing hug.

"When will you come back?" She asked.

"Before senior year starts maybe." he answered.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell anyone? I know Scott's being a dick, but he's your best friend."

"The only friend that I have is you, everyone else abandon me. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Stiles, please be safe."

"I will." he smirked and when to enter the gate.

*2 years later*

Stiles looks at the school building in front of him and sucks in a deep breath before walking up the steps of Beacon Hills High School, home of the cyclones.

He opens the door and suddenly memories flood to his mind that he was trying to repress. He scratches at the flannel on his arm and makes his way to the office. Stiles feels the eyes on him as he walks through the hallway and he can feel a blush tinge his cheeks as he opens the office door.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the front desk asks.

"I'm a new student and I just need my schedule." he says politely.

"Name?"

"Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski."

"Oh, Mr. Stilinski welcome back. I trust that your time away was good?"

"I learned a lot, so it was good."

She gave him a nice smile and handed him the schedule. He walked out and took his phone where a text from Kira was waiting to be opened.

 _ **From Kira:**_ _ARE YOU HERE?!_

 **To Foxy :^):** _I'm here now, I just got my schedule. I'm in front of the office._

 _ **From Kira:**_ _stay right there i'm coming! XD_

 **To Foxy :^):** _Wasn't planning on going anywhere._

Stiles leans against the wall of the front office and watches everyone go by. He can recognize some faces, but a lot are new; school has been in session for a week, so everyone is probably used to their classes. He hears someone running and looks down the hall to see Kira running at him with a boy following her.

The kitsune wraps her arms around Stiles when she crashes into his body and he hugs her back, breathing in her scent.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" she cries.

"I've missed you too, so much Kira." he hugs her tighter, it feels like a dream.

They pull apart and can't help but smile at each other. Stiles looks at the other boy who has innocent blue eyes and light brown hair, Kira follows his gaze and coughs.

"Stiles this is Liam, Liam this is Stiles." She introduces them.

Stiles holds out his hand for a shake and when Liam shakes it he feels an energy surge through him and he glares at Liam.

"Did I do something wrong?" Liam asks looking at Kira.

"You didn't do anything, it's just that Stiles can tell that you're Scott's." she explains.

"Are you a werewolf too?" he asks excitedly.

Stiles scoffs, "as if kid. I'm a mage, a full blown mage. There's no way I'd be a fucking werewolf."

"Hey that's –"

"Stiles that was harsh, Liam is still new he doesn't know about that."

"I'm sorry then Liam, let's just say my last experience with werewolves hasn't been that good."

Liam nods in understanding and turns his head when he hears a familiar voice, that makes Stiles stiffen. Down the hall Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Danny, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd walking down the hall laughing and not having a care in the world. Stiles just looks and a wave sadness washes over him and Kira gives him a knowing look.

"Stiles-"he holds his hand up stopping her.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later Kira." He does a quick waving motion with his hand and his scent is suddenly gone and he blends in with the crowd.

Stiles spends the whole day avoiding everyone he fears might recognize him, his cover was almost blow when Danny and Lydia walked into his AP Gov class, but he luckily sat in the back and they sat in the front. Unfortunately he was on his way to lunch and his stomach was growling like crazy. Kira had texted him asking if he wanted to her to lunch with him, but he politely declined saying that Scott would come looking for her.

So here he was paying for his food and walking to straight to the library to go eat and be a loner, maybe read a good book or two. When he walks in he makes a beeline for the back, not make eye contact with anyone else in the room who might recognize him, it seems that no one else is the room and he releases a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"You sure know how to leave a room." A voice said behind him making him jump.

He turned around to see Kira with sad look on her face. "You scared the crap out of me, what's your deal?"

She walked around the table and sat in the seat across from him munching on an apple. "I just came to see why the great "Great Wizard Stilinski" was running from the cafeteria."

"I wasn't running, I was doing a very fast mall walk."

She rolled her eyes, "Scott said he smelled you."

"What?"

"He was talking to Jackson about lacrosse when he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Scott was looking for you, lucky I distracted him." A devilish smile came across her lips.

"Details I don't want." He laughed.

He was going to try his hardest to avoid Scott and all his "friends".

-TBC-

 **So this is my first TW fic I hope you guys enjoy. Ask me questions, I answer before every chapter. I know this sounds like every other Sterek fic, but every writer has a unique style. I love to hear you guys** **'** **feedback if you wish to give. Thank you for reading, much love. Review and check out my tumblr: awesome-black-star-16**


	2. Everything Sucks

Never Leave

Stiles sighed as his back hit the closed front door, he had successfully made it through a full day with avoiding the pack. He made sure to erased his scent from Kira when she went back to be with Scott or there would've been trouble on his hands. The pack didn't need to know that he was back yet and he'd like to keep it like that until graduation if possible, they hadn't missed him what was the point of telling them that he was back?

No point exactly. Thank you.

Scott and everyone else didn't really deserve Stiles' forgiveness. He often wondered if Derek had missed him while he was gone, but the last time he saw him, he was screaming in his face.

" _Derek please don't do this!" Stile screamed._

 _Derek laid unresponsive his lap as everyone else fought of the creature that had decided to attack them. Stiles hadn't meant for it to happen honestly, he thought it was a good plan until the creature turned its attention to him and only him. When it was about to attack him, -poor defenseless Stiles- Derek had jumped in the way getting attacked instead._

" _You can't do this to me Sourwolf come on." Fat tears streamed down his face hitting Derek._

 _The wolf still laid unmoving except for his chest that moved up and down too quickly. His skin was turning paler by the second and beads of sweat covered his whole body, soaking his already blood stained shirt. Jackson and Danny had to pull a crying Stiles from under Derek, so they could quickly get him to Deaton for an examination._

 _They had dropped off Derek then went back to his loft, so Deaton could work in peace without being bombarded with questions. That's where the pack –except Kira- had voted him out and he left._

Stiles groaned and walked to his room. He was tired emotionally and physically. Why had he decided to go back to school? It was just going to stay in the shadows he might as well just stay home. Sure the sheriff made him promise he would finish this year, but the semester had barely started and he was ready to graduate.

"Is there a spell to speed up the year?" He said a loud and fell off his bed to reach under it.

He sat up and pulled a big worn black book onto his lap and started to flip through it looking for a time skipping spell. When he felt like he was close, his phone started to ring. Pulling it off his bed, he looked at the caller I.D. and saw Kira's face.

Stiles answered, "Hello?"

" _Stiles hey."_ Kira said quietly.

"What's up?"

" _We maybe have a problem."_

Stile straightened his posture becoming more alert. "What problem?"

" _Well we were having a pack meeting,"_ Stiles sucked in a breath. _"Yeah and Liam may have mentioned something about you."_

"What?"

" _Nothing serious just said that he meet you."_

Stiles sucked in a breath. "And?"

" _Well…."_

"Kira."

" _Scott might be on his way to your house, actually everyone might be."_

The phone slipped out of his hand as he scrambled off the floor, falling in the process flat on his face. Rushing downstairs he ran his hand over the door, activating the seal to protect him and his dad from threats of the outside. He considered the pack as a threat at the moment, seeing as how he didn't want to see them and he wasn't prepared in any state to see them.

Stiles waited silently by the front door, occasionally looking out the front window for cars. His breath hitched when he saw Lydia's car pull into the driveway, followed by Jackson's porches, and Scott's bike.

"Shit." Stiles hissed as he moved away from the window.

He had to get out of here, sure the seal would protect him, but eventually his dad would come home and they could just get in with him. Looking around Stiles dashed to the back door, he quickly chanted something in another language and opened the door silently. As soon as he shut the door he bolted for the woods and didn't stop running until he couldn't see his house anymore behind him at all, stopping to take a breath looked around and saw that everything around him was unfamiliar.

"Oh come on! Really? I didn't ask for this." He cried out.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around to see a little boy standing there. Taking a closer look he saw that it was him at around nine or ten.

"I'm you, I think?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, but after you become all cool and shit."

Mini Stiles, just stared at him and tilted his head to the side, "who's that?"

Stiles whipped his head around and saw a big black wolf. Cautiously he took little steps back to put himself in front of mini him. He watched as the wolf's red eyes never left his moving form, Stiles put his hand out in front just in case the creature would charge at them.

"Stiles?" his younger self sounded worried.

"Yeah?"

"I think we know him."

He turned and looked at himself, like he was crazy and then looked back at the wolf. It sat on its hind legs and watched the two boys curiously, it didn't menacing anymore it just look like a giant puppy.

Stile took a step forward and it still sat there, "hello nice puppy."

The wolf looked at him, but didn't move from its spot on the ground. He took more steps forward until he was right in front of it. Holding out his hand he let the wolf sniff it before he rubbed behind his ear, the wolf made soft growling noise and looked him right in his eyes. Stiles stared hard into its eyes and suddenly felt like he had a crushing headache.

He fell to the ground, but before he blacked out he heard his younger self screaming and he heard himself call out a name.

Derek.

When Stiles woke up he was in his bed and saw Kira sitting at the foot of it. He grumbled and she turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey hot stuff, you feeling okay?" she asked.

He nodded and sat up, putting a hand to his head. "What happened?"

"You were passed out in the woods, we couldn't get into the house but when your dad came home he let us in. You weren't here, but the guys smelled you outside and they just followed your scent and there you were in the woods passed out with tears running down your face."

"Is everyone downstairs?"

"Yeah, they're all talking to your dad and catching up."

Stiles groaned, "I guess I have to face the music sometime."

"Yeah seems like it."

Stiles got out of bed and realized he was shirtless, he was only wearing a pair of shorts so all his tattoos were on display. He never felt more relaxed. Kira was waiting for him by the door and when he stood next to her, she gave him a reassuring smile and grabbed his hand.

Every step felt like forever and every time he felt like he was walking to his doom. When he did reach the bottom, he could feel all the eyes on him. He looked at Lydia first and saw a look of shock on her face, Stiles looked at everyone else and saw similar expressions.

"Hey, how's it going?" Stiles asked.

-TBC-


	3. Big Alpha Dick

Q & A: (both from archive and fanfiction)

Q: Are they apologetic? If not why are they all there? Points if he gives Scott what for and tells him off! What about Derek, how does he feel about what went down before?  
A: You'll find out in this chapter. They just like to be places. Derek doesn't exist yet.

Q: visions? ghost-talk? his subconscious talking to him?  
A: Yeah Vision, from Age of Ultron and Civil War. Ghostbusters. You don't talk to yourself?  
Q:One thing bothered me, was the sheriff unaware what the pack/Scott did to him? Why would he allow them into the house if he knew? It was just bothering me, thinking the sheriff is heartless if he knows.  
A: One thing don't be bothered no more. Sheriff knows all, it's his town. You'll legit find out in this chapter  
Q: So wait, was that a vision that made him pass out? Some sort of magical episode? Why'd he pass out in general?  
A: Seeing Vision from Ultron and Civil War made him faint. Do you believe in magic?! Wouldn't you just pass out randomly in the forest unprotected?  
Q:when this year are you going to update?  
A: When you stop giving me attitude  
(There was more from the same person, but this is enough)

Never Leave

"Hey, how's it going?" Stiles asked.

The pack stood there quietly as Stiles stood in his shorts. Scott looked like he wanted to say something by the way his mouth was gaping open like a fish, but nothing was coming out. What could he possibly say to Stiles that would make him feel better for the past two years?

"You're back." Lydia said breaking the silence.

"I'm back." Stiles said scratching at his arm.

"Why?" asked Jackson rudely.

"Because this is my home."

Jackson seemed to process what he said and just shrugged. The sheriff sat at the kitchen table watching everything go down with his gun at the ready just in case anyone got any ideas to harm his little boy. Liam sat holding another boy's hand, looking scared as he waited to see who would blow up first.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Erica asked stepping towards him.

Stiles took a cautious step back, somewhat behind Kira. He didn't want to be close to them. "I didn't think I had to tell you."

She looked hurt that he had moved away from her, but he could care less. They didn't get to play the victim and demand that he tell them everything, when it's their fault that he left in the first place. Kira looked around between everyone trying to figure out whose side she was on. Scott was still gaping like a fish out of water at his "best friend".

"What's the matter Scott, cat got your tongue?" Stiles asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott sounded wounded.

"Tell you what? That I was hurt that my own "best friend" who's like a brother abandon me, because I apparently couldn't take care of myself? You want me to tell you how my two years away from home was one of the most painful things I've ever experienced. You want to hear how I barely slept, because I wanted so badly to be able to protect the people that I love. Is that what you want?" Stiles spit out.

"Stiles I-"Scott started.

"NO!" his voice boomed. "You don't get to come in here with your alpha dick waving around expecting me to just wanting to hug it out with you. That's not how things work. I needed you, but you threw me to the side like I was nothing. When I was in Poland all I could think about was you and everyone else, but you all abandon me except for Kira. Who the hell knows about Derek since you guys kept me away from him!"

Everyone continued to stare in silence.

"Well don't get quiet now. Go ahead and tell me how terrible I am for leaving and not staying in contact with any of you. Please I dare you."

"Stiles we're sorry, we never meant to hurt you. We were protecting you." Isaac said.

"From what!"

Isaac shrank back into Danny's arms, Stiles felt bad for a moment before he just went back to being angry. He couldn't believe that they had come all the way to his house thinking that he would forgive them. It wasn't his fault that he had left and they needed to realize that.

"I think you all should leave."

"Stiles please." Scott begged.

"No, just leave." He could feel his magic start to bubble.

"We want to apologize to you, please let us." Lydia said taking a step further until she was in his face.

She placed his hand on his forearm, Stiles had lost it. Suddenly his tattoos started to glow a strong force had pushed Lydia back away from him, into Scott's open arms.

"Stiles what the hell!" Jackson yelled claws out.

Before he knew the sheriff had his gun pointed at him from the kitchen table.

"You touch my son and this bullet will go through your head. Scott get your friends and get out of my house. I thought it was a good idea for you all to talk it out, but clearly I was wrong. If Stiles doesn't want your apology or your friendship, then leave and don't come back until he does." He threatened.

Scott nodded still holding onto Lydia, they all left the house. Kira and Liam gave him sad looks before they closed the door.

"Are you okay son?" The sheriff asked standing in front of Stiles.

Stiles silently nodded and turned to walk back to his room, except the sheriff had stopped him. He turned around to face his father with tears slowly cascading down his face, the next thing he felt was his father's arms around him. Stiles cried into his the sheriff's uniform.

The next morning Stiles dragged himself out of bed and moved his body to get ready. He felt his body pulse with anger and he had to take a few calming breaths, after yesterday his tattoos throbbed nonstop.

'Stop.' He thought to himself.

His tattoos throbbed him response. Putting his hand to his head, Stiles held his head in his hands. Suddenly everything went black.

 _"Stiles, babe come here." He heard a voice say._

 _"Babe?" he questioned._

 _"Who else?"_

 _Stiles rounded the corner and was met with Derek's smiling face, he paused and looked behind him to see if anyone was behind him._

 _"Are…are you talking to me?"_

 _"Yeah." Sass was present._

 _"Why?"_

 _"You're my boyfriend aren't you?"_

 _His eyes got wide in shock he can't believe what he just heard. Derek is his boyfriend, is this real? Was he dreaming? HE WAS DATING FUCKING DEREK HALE._

 _"Babe?" Derek was in his personal space._

 _"Yes?" his voice was quiet._

 _Derek's hand cupped his cheek and Stiles looked into the multicolored eyes of the wolf. He started to lean up, going for the other man's lips, but the earth started to shake. The ground started to crack in half and he was being separated from the wolf._

 _"Derek!" he screamed with his arms stretched in front of him._

 _The other man didn't even seem to notice that the teen had drifted from him, because he kept talking to the space where Stiles was standing. His voice didn't reach him._

"Son!" a voice rumbled.

Stiles eyes flew open and his body launched forward, his forehead slammed into John's.

"Christ Stiles." John groaned clutching his head.

He groaned in response, his vision was somewhat blurry from the impact. "What happened?"

"I was calling you for breakfast, but you weren't responding. I thought that you were still sleeping, but when I came to get you, you were passed out on the bathroom floor. You were muttering about Derek."

Derek?

Oh right.

Derek.

"Sorry dad." He started to rise from the floor.

"Stiles if you're still tired, I'll call the school and you can just rest." John had a look of worry in his eyes.

"No that's okay."

John wrapped his son in a tight hug and for the first time, Stiles had realized how much he had missed his dad while he was Poland. He missed the soft blue of his father's hair, the dirty blonde hair, and his scolding looks.

"I missed you dad."

"I missed you too son." John kissed Stiles lightly on the head.

-TBC-

Hey guys thanks for reading and for the continuing support. Summer is coming so I'll have more time to update everything and what not. Leave questions and I'll answer them before each chapter, follow me on tumblr: awesome-black-star-16, talk to me on there or something I don't bite. Love you all!


	4. Reunited

Q & A

Q: Where is Derek? are they going to try something in school or not?

A: He's in this chapter. I don't think they would, but only time will tell.

Q: have you seen Civil War yet? If so, Team Cap or Team IronMan?

A: I have seen it and it was amazing. Team Cap cause I'm all for the freedom booty, but my favorite parts were when Black Panther and my baby Spiderman were on screen.

Q: Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh! What's going to happen next!?

A: Aaaaahhhhh! To you too. You're gonna find out now!

Never Leave

Derek sat on his couch munching on a bowl of chips when everyone walked through the front door. He went to stand up, but Erica had pushed him back down. Taking a good look at their face he saw that their eyes were full of sadness and Liam was mumbling something to himself, which he couldn't quite get.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Derek reached for another chip.

Before he could Erica snatched the bowl and started to devour the chips. "How could he do this?"

"Who do what?" Derek was still confused.

"It's like he hates us or something. What do we ever do?"

"Well-" Kira started.

"Don't." Erica flashed her eyes.

"Look we all just need to calm down and think of a plan." Scott said sitting down.

"Why bother, it's clear that he doesn't care." Jackson scoffed also sitting down.

"Why didn't he tell us he was back?" Lydia asked sitting on Jackson's lap.

"Well-" Kira started again.

"Kira I swear, if you do that again, I claw your throat." Erica snapped flashing her claws.

Kira tightened her grip on her sword, the lights started to flicker, "I'd like to see you try."

"Guys come on please." Isaac whined.

Kira unsheathed her sword as Erica took a few more steps closer to her, Scott quickly got up and put himself in between the girls. He was trying to calm them down without using his alpha voice or flashing his eyes, suddenly Erica started yelling at Kira which caused Kira to yell. Isaac was yelling at them to stop, Lydia joined in screaming at Erica, Jackson backed up Lydia, Liam was still muttering, Danny was trying to comfort Isaac, Mason looked scared, Boyd was ready to pounce if anyone touched Erica, and Derek was pissed.

They come into his house when he's relaxing, start talking about some random person, and Erica took his chips. No more.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Derek yelled, eyes flashing blood red. "What is this all about?"

Everyone started to speak at once again, except Mason and Boyd. "One at a time." They shut their mouths. "Liam why don't you share?"

Liam shyly stepped forward with his head down.

"Look at me please." Derek said calmly.

Liam looked up at Derek with his big blue eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Well…at school I was with Kira and she started to get super excited looking at her phone and I asked her what was up."

 **-At school-**

 _Liam stood next to Kira waiting for everyone else to get to their usual spot when she let out a girly squeal of joy._

 _"What's going on?" Liam asked._

 _"Do you want to meet my friend that went away for a while?" Kira was jumping up and down._

 _Feeling her excitement he shook his head and followed her into the school and towards the front office. He tried to look over the heads of the other students walking to see if he could guess who they were meeting, but he was too short to see. When Kira started running he ran too and watched her jump into the arms of pale lanky guy, who smelled like spice and something sweet with a sprinkle of death. Liam's nose wrinkled at that and then he walked up when Kira had introduced him, he didn't like him because he insulted Scott. Also in this guy's (knows his name is Stiles now) he didn't know him for long since he ran away when the pack came._

 **-Back Derek's-**

"And that's what happened." Liam said biting his lip.

"Stiles." Derek whispered.

He moved past Liam to the coat rack to grab his famous leather jacket, he was almost to the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Scott was giving him puppy eyes that were silently telling him: _bad idea, you're not thinking_.

"I haven't seen him in so long."

"None of us have, but he doesn't want to see us right now." Scott gripped his shoulder tighter.

"He doesn't want to see you, but he didn't say anything about me."

"Stiles attacked Lydia, I don't think it's a good idea for any of us to go see him." Jackson sneered.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Derek we-" Erica started.

"No. Because of your rash decision making while I was under the weather made us lose someone valuable to our pack not only was he valuable, but he was our friend and like a mom to some. Now he's back and I'm going to go see him, maybe I'll come back with him and maybe I won't. I hope you guys can come up with a good apology."

Derek slammed the door behind him and got into his black Camaro. He looked at his eyes that were their alpha red and gripped the steering wheel to calm himself down. The engine rumbled to life and he pulled out of the preserve.

 **-Stilinski Household-**

Stiles sat on the floor of his room meditating as incense burned on his desk, his tattoos glowed a soft light as he tried to figure out what was wrong. He could feel something dark inside him, but he couldn't reach it. Something was blocking him from getting to it and he couldn't figure it out. Growing frustrated he let out a hard breath that made the house shake.

"Stiles!" John warned.

"Sorry!" he yelled back getting off the floor.

He turned to the window when he heard an engine rumble, looking out he saw a familiar black Camaro pulling up. Stiles cursed under his breath and ran down the stairs.

"What's the matter son?" John came out the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand. "I was about to bring you some tea."

"Uh…thanks dad, but I'm kinda busy right now." He could hear footsteps on the porch.

"Busy with?"

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Stiles."

The doorbell rang alerting them of the guest, John walked passed his son and answered the door. Stiles hid in the kitchen. He could of course hear their voices, he was only hiding in the kitchen like a bitch. He only reviled himself when John called him back into the living room.

Behind him Derek stood in all his leather jacket.

"Stiles." Derek breathed.

"I feel like I should quote a movie or a song, but I've got nothing."

A small smirk appeared on Derek's face.

-TBC-

Alright guys sorry for the long wait, I'll try and update more (I saw this a lot, but I'm trying). I'm going to college this fall, so if you've been reading since my first fic thank you so much it means so much. You've literally been following me since the summer before my 8th grade year, so that like four years yo. You guys are so great. Also I've been thinking of doing a Teen Wolf/X-Men fic where all your favs become mutants.

Scott = Scott Summers (Cyclops)

Body = Colossus

Isaac = Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)

Lydia = Jean Grey

Erica = Kitty (Shadowcat)

Derek = Logan (Wolverine)?

Stiles = ? (give me suggestions)

Kira = Jubilee

Allison = ?

So I could really use your help guys, it'll be mostly off the movies, but if you have and arc that you want me to do from the comics let me know and I will literally read it all and work on it. Thank you


	5. X-MenTeen Wolf NOT A CHAPTER

So first I'd like to thank everyone for their feedback on the last chapter and I'm glad that my X-Men/Teen Wolf fic is getting a good results. So for those of who suggested this what I got if you don't read comments (from fanfiction & archive): Stiles = Rogue, Gambit (mostly Gambit). Iceman, Professor X & Deadpool / Derek = Magneto & Wolverine / Kira = Psylocke (liking that better than Jubilee), Allison = Domino / Jackson = Quicksilver, Danny = Shadowcat or Sage / Erica = still not sure might stick with Shadowcat / Lydia = Emma Frost, Banshee (might be the #1 choice), & Scarlett Witch (she was in the x-men too, maybe?)/ Deaton = Professor X. That's it so far now let me tell you what I will not be doing, some of you suggested that Stiles be Storm or Allison be Psylocke and that's a big fat NO, I refuse to take to characters of color and have them played by non-people of color. Don't feel bad for suggesting it, I'm just saying that it won't happen. Also someone asked if I was going to do a love triangle between Scott, Lydia, and Derek because who I said I wanted them to be. I'm not sure, I want it to be a Sterek still, but if you guys want something else I can do it. I don't even have to do a X-Men arc, I can just write about them at the school being friends and getting into trouble. So I'm gonna let you guys decide who you want to be who in this story, I'll be counting names (votes) from archive and fanfiction, so pick and I'll let you all know in the next chapter which should be up before next week, but don't hold me to that. Love ya!


	6. A Far Off Memory

Derek and Stiles stood in silence as they looked at each other, John of course was still there looking between the two before he sighed an _okay_ and went up the stairs refusing to be in this stare down.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Stiles asked running a hand through his shaggy hair.

Derek's eyes followed his hand, "your hair is getting shaggy."

"I'm thinking of letting it grow out this time. Do…um do you like it?"

The blush was very evident on his face as he asked the question, Derek couldn't help but take a step forward grabbing Stiles' hand from his hair. "I think it looks good on you, but I didn't come here to talk about your hair."

"I know." His eyes were downcast as he led Derek to the couch. "This is about the pack?"

"Yeah, I want you to come back."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"That's not a good reason Stiles."

"To me it is."

Derek huffed and scooted closer to him on the couch, "we need you."

"No you don't." He let out a shaky breath.

"Stiles we do."

"No you don't! If they needed me they wouldn't have kicked me out in the first place, my own best friend who was like a brother to me abandon me because he thought he was keeping me "safe"!

"Stiles they care about you!" Derek stood over him casting a shadow, "Kira, Lydia, Liam, Danny, Jackson, Scott, and I care about you."

Stiles looked up into Derek's eyes and could feel the overwhelming sadness that they held of losing someone close to him, he knew the pain all too well but he just couldn't go back to them. "I'm sorry, but I just can't." He got up to walk away, but Derek quickly grabbed him and turned him so they were face to face.

"Please." It was whisper.

Stiles stared into Derek's kaleidoscope eyes and could see that he was begging for him to come back, but he just couldn't now while he still felt like this about them. There were so many emotions running through him and he had a lot weighing on his mind, being with the pack would only distract him from figuring out what was wrong with him. The visions he was having needed to be explained and the unfamiliar presence in him needed to be taken care of. Being in the pack would just hold him back and they would just use him for research, but not let him actually help. He couldn't possibly do it, just to be hurt again by everyone again. He just wouldn't.

"Derek." He sighed. "I'm sorry, but now isn't the right time and I just can't back to the pack the way I am now. It doesn't feel right and I just don't want to be a burden to anyone again like last time."

"Stiles, last time wasn't your fault. I protected you because I wanted to, you're a part of this pack and pack protect each other." Derek said.

"How can I be a part of pack when all I do is cause trouble? I got you hurt Derek, when you were laying in my lap fighting for your life from that creature I was scared. It tore me to shreds when they took you away from me and when they all told me to leave the pack that was like they were twisting the knife in my heart more."

"But Stiles I'm okay now!"

"You wouldn't have been in the situation if it wasn't for me!" The house shook with a groan at the raise in his voice. "There's something wrong with me Derek and until I figure out what it is, I won't go back to the pack. They don't deserve me to just forgive them like nothing happened. I leave for two years and the only person who talked to me was Kira! I didn't tell her to not give anyone my information, no one asked for it. What kind of friends are those? I was gone and when I felt alone no one comforted me, not Scott or anyone and not even the person I was hoping would be there for me. You didn't even ask about me Derek." Tears were gleaming in the amber eyes.

"I'm sorry Stiles, I didn't mean to leave you alone. After I healed we went searching for the thing that attacked us, but we couldn't find it. When I went to your house to ask for help, you weren't there and I couldn't get a hold of your dad either. Kira told me you left, but I wanted to give you space. I had no idea you'd be gone for two years, if I had known things would've been different. I'm sorry."

Derek tried to come closer to the boy, but he kept backing away from him until his back hit the wall. Then the tears fell from his face in a waterfall, the sky rumbled with thunder and rain started to fall in heavy waves beating against the windows. The wind howled outside, rustling the leaves violently, the lights inside started to flicker as Stiles cries got louder. Derek tried to get closer, but he was being pushed back by some force. John came running down the stairs screaming for Stiles to calm down, it was useless though even when Derek started to call his name.

Suddenly everything became quiet and bright light enveloped John and Derek. They opened their eyes to find themselves in a hospital hallway.

 _"Sheriff Stilinski, you can come in now." A nurse said._

 _John stood taking his son's hand and walked into the room, Derek and John followed behind. Inside the room on the bed was a pale looking woman who smiled faintly at the two males._

 _"Mommy!" the little boy yelled jumping on the bed._

 _"Stiles be careful." The young sheriff scolded._

 _"It's okay John, he hasn't seen me in a month I think jumping on the bed is perfectly fine. Isn't that right Stiles?"_

 _Stiles nodded his head eagerly and excitedly started to tell his mom about what she had missed from his time at school and staying at Mrs. Johnson's house when John wasn't home. John smiled softly at the two and sat in the chair next to the bed holding his wife's hand, he kissed it and she looked at him._

 _"I love you boys. You'll always be my boys, no matter what happens I love you both forever don't forget it. Mommy loves you Stiles so much and I'm so sorry that I can't be here for you and watch you grow, but you'll find someone out there who will love you like daddy and I do." She started to cry._

 _John held her hand tighter._

 _"Don't cry mommy, please don't cry." Stiles said wiping away her tears. "When you get out you, daddy, and me will all be a family again, you'll get to meet Scott, Danny, and Lydia. You'll be okay mommy, I promise."_

 _Even though tears fell she smiled at her little boy and kissed his forehead whispering something to him in Polish that made him hug her tight._

 _Derek watched in silence as John let some tears stream down his face. Another light flashed and the two men found themselves standing in a funeral. Everyone was dressed in black as an old woman was signing a song in Polish wiping tears from her amber eyes, Stiles cried into his father's sleeve as John stood tall looking at his wife's casket._

 _"Why'd she go away daddy?" Stiles whined. "I promised she'd be okay! I promised her daddy!"_

 _The voice of his whine, brought a new wave of sadness as they lowered the casket into the ground, John hugged his son._

 _"It's okay Stiles, it's going to be okay. Mommy is here still, let it out son let it all out."_

 _Stiles cries got even louder._

 _Derek started to cry as well, he knew what it was like to lose someone dear to him. His family had been gone in the blink of an eye. He understood Stiles' pain, he wanted desperately to reach out and hug the little boy but he couldn't. John looked at the memory unfold and could feel the sadness welling up even more inside of him, he didn't want to see this again. He didn't want see his first love be buried all over again._

 _"Stiles!" he yelled. "Please son stop!"_

 _The younger version of Stiles looked up over at them still crying. "I can't! It hurts daddy!"_

 _"I know son, but please! You have to try! Remember the good times we had as a family. I know you're hurting and it'll never go away, there will always be a scar on your heart and mine as well, but you have people who care about you!"_

 _"Stiles!" Derek yelled, the boy looked at him. "I care about you, I'm sorry for what I didn't do, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you and I'm here for you! Let's get through this together."_

 _Stiles looked over at the two men and walked towards them shifting into his current age. He looked at Derek with shiny amber eyes. "I'm sorry."_

 _Another bright light appeared and everything went dark._

When Derek woke up he was on the floor next to John who was also just waking up. He looked over at Stiles and saw that he was passed out on the floor, tears still rolling down his face.

"What just happened?" Derek asked aloud.

-TBC-

Okay, so sorry it took so long. I'm going to college next month and was taking care of a few things. So anyway for the X-Men/Teen Wolf this what I got from the feedback.  
Derek = Wolverine  
Stiles = Gambit  
Kira = Psylocke  
Scott = Cyclops  
Jackson = Quicksilver  
Danny = Shadowcat  
Erica = Rogue (just decided)  
Deaton = Professor X  
Boyd = Colossus  
Lydia = Banshee  
Allison = Domino

There you have it, guys, I'll get started on it soon! I'm as excited as you guys honestly. Also, don't hate me, but I'm glad Teen Wolf is finally over after this sixth season, it went downhill for me after season three I thought it should've ended there. I hate the choices they made especially with Kira who we still won't know if she controls the kitsune or not it honestly pisses me off. As a writer that makes me upset, because she was a beloved character to all. Jeff is a lazy writer who was obviously lacking in ideas. Ratings were getting low apparently, but like if he had made certain choices and castings Teen Wolf could be like Supernatural and have more than sixth seasons. I hope Arden Cho moves onto bigger and better things, same with the rest of the cast. Also, why is Peter back? He's not really needed. In personal opinion, if Jeff had hurried up and made Sterek or Stydia canon the show would still be going. I'm done, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think down below.


	7. The Oni Kiss

When Stiles woke up he was met with a pounding headache and a chill that moved through his body. Pulling the blanket more snug around him he looked around and saw that Derek was sitting at his desk looking at him with a worried look.

"Uhh…good morning?" He said confusingly.

"It's nine o'clock." Derek said moving towards the bed.

He immediately put his hand on Stiles forehead and frowned, withdrawing his hand Derek went to the bathroom and started to rummage through the drawers. The young mage wanted to see what was going on but he felt too tired to move his body, so he just sat silently waiting for the wolf to walk back in. Derek came back with a thermometer in his hand.

"Open." Stiles opened his mouth and felt the instrument get put under his tongue. He closed his mouth and waited for it to beep, looking at Derek he noticed that the wolf was staring at his mouth and that made a blush quickly appear on his face. When it finally beeped, it was removed from his mouth.

"Just as I thought, you are freezing." Derek said.

"What do you mean?" he was confused obviously.

"I mean that your body should be going through hypothermia, surprisingly your body isn't showing any of the symptoms. Maybe your magic is slowly healing your body."

Stiles nodded and wrapped more of the blanket around himself. Derek noticed this and immediately moved next to the cold boy, getting under the blanket with him and sharing his body heat.

Derek's wolf whined to see their mate in such a condition as this, hurting himself with these random visions and he could smell it on Stiles. He smelt death, but he hadn't smelt like that since the nogitsune. Looking down at the boy he could tell that his body was slowly heating up again.

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The vision Stiles, what was that?"

"I've been having trouble lately, with my magic that is. Ever since I came back to Beacon I had another strange vision in the forest when I ran from everyone."

"You ran into the forest?"

"It was the only thing I could think of to get away from everyone. I didn't want to see any of them. They abandon me after what happened to you, my own best friend who I considered a brother kicked me out of the pack. My family left me." He sniffled.

"I wish I was there when that happened after you left nothing was the same, the pack had basically fallen apart with you gone. We were really unorganized and had no idea what we were doing, even when Danny came it still wasn't the same."

Stiles smirked a little at that, hearing that the pack was a mess without him made him happy, but it quickly turned into a frown when he thought about how much harm could've affected his friends. "No one was close to dying, were they?"

Derek shook his head lightly and smiled softly. "Nobody died or was ever seriously hurt we somehow managed, but now that you're back maybe you can rejoin the pack." Stiles shook his head at that. As much as he would love to rejoin the pack he just couldn't.

They sat in silence, it started to rain and Stiles focused on that instead of the man sitting in front of him. He wanted to be with Derek so badly, but first he needed to figure out what was wrong with him and why he was getting these random visions. As the rain tapped on his window he remembered a trick that his uncle taught him, where he could bend nature to at his will. Whispering the spell under his breath he let the water come through his window and he formed it into the shape of a wolf and let it run around his room. It howled at the moon and he saw Derek's eyes turn red.

Derek looked at Stiles with his glowing eyes and he could smell the arousal coming off the boy in waves. He started to move closer to the boy, feeling his claws extend and he gripped Stiles naked thigh. They started to lean forward to each other, their lips only inches apart. Derek closed the gap between them and Stiles melted into it, a splash on the floor didn't distract them.

The kiss felt like fireworks, it was like all their emotions were being out in the open. It quickly picked up when Derek laid the young boy down on his bed and ran his clawed hand up his thigh feeling the soft skin. As Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck, Derek started to see flashes.

Stiles' past started to play like a movie in Derek's mind. He saw Stiles first day at school, when he met Scott, visiting his mom in the hospital, his mom dying, the sheriff drinking and crying himself to sleep, Stiles picking up glass and cutting himself, when they went into the woods to find the dead body, when they first met, and when Stiles was crying over him after the attack. He was overcome with emotion that he couldn't help but cry.

Stiles pulled away to see that tears were coming from Derek. He wiped them away, "hey it's okay sourwolf I'm not going to hurt you." Derek let out a little chuckle and looked at the boy underneath him. The doe brown eyes, the messy hair, the cute little nose, and his very pink lips that were wet from the kiss. He was everything that the wolf wanted and more.

"I know you're not going to hurt me, but that's not what I was crying about." Stiles looked confused, he just pulled Derek into a hug and let the werewolf cry into his shoulder as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You've been through so much pain and somehow you can keep smiling."

"I smile because I know that I still have people who care about me." He kissed Derek's forehead and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Derek inhaled and smelt the underlying tones of sadness and death radiating off the boy. "Stiles is something wrong?"

He was silent and Derek lifted his head to see what was wrong, Stiles was staring off into the distance. Stiles rabid heartbeat started to slow down and his breathing slowed. A puff of smoke was heard behind him, when Derek turned standing there was the oni.

His eyes flashed red and he let out a growl, the oni stayed unmoved simply just watching as if waiting for an order. Derek crouched over Stiles on the bed protecting him from what was about to happen, Derek's wolfed howled for him to protect his mate. He moved off the bed and stood in front of one of them. Waving his hand, the oni did nothing except stand there looking lost.

Looking back at Stiles, the boy had sat up now and was just looking blankly into nothing. It was quiet until a scream had pierced through the air.

-TBC-


	8. Numb

Derek heard the scream pierce the air, he immediately ran to the window and opened it letting out a loud howl. He waited only a few seconds before he heard numerous howls from all over Beacon Hills to respond, behind him he could hear the sheriff bounding up the stairs in his work boots.

The door opened behind him and the sheriff stood there, hand on his gun and looking very worried. "What's going on?" he was frantic.

Derek looked at Stiles as he still sat unmoved on the bed, "I'm not sure, but the pack should be here soon. I have a bad feeling and seeing them just made it worse."

"Should we move him?" John asked quietly stepping closer to his son who looked like an empty shell of his former self.

"I don't think that's a good idea I know they're just standing there, but they might react if we touch him."

The sheriff being himself stepped closer until he put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and waited for a reaction, except nothing happened. Before he could say anything, the front door slammed against the floor and multiple feet were coming up the stairs. The pack stood at the bedroom door no one saying anything.

"What's going on?" Scott asked breaking the silence stepping in the room.

"I have no idea, we were just…" Derek trailed off not wanting to tell them the intimate moment that he just shared with his mate, "we were just talking and he stopped mid-sentence, before I knew what was happening these guys appeared."

They turned their attention to the two oni that stood still, everyone then turned to look at Kira for an explanation.

"I have no idea what's going on, I'm just gonna call my mom." She stepped out of the room and into the hall.

"Should we try moving him?" Isaac asked concerned.

"I think we should, but can the rest of you get blankets? He's freezing." John said walking to the closet and dresser to pull out some clothes for Stiles.

Danny, Isaac, and Liam went to the hall for some more blankets and gathered pillows. The sheriff dressed Stiles as Scott, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Mason and Lydia just watched in silence. After he was dressed Derek climbed back into the bed and held the boy close.

"Derek, is he?" Scott asked leaving the last part hanging in the air.

The wolf only nodded and buried his face into the crook of Stiles' neck, breathing in scent. The smell death still present, but it was overpowered by sadness and loneliness, his wolf wined wanting to know what was wrong with his mate.

They came back with the blankets just as Kira had come back as well announcing that her mother was coming shortly. The pack rearranged the blanket following Lydia's orders around the two on the bed. "I don't understand." She said.

"Don't understand what?" Jackson asked annoyed.

"Why are the oni back, why I screamed, why Stiles is sitting there with an aura of death around him. It just doesn't make any sense, the nogitsune is gone. Is he dying?"

"What if it didn't really leave?" Isaac asked quietly.

The pack stood there pondering over those words trying to figure out a logical explanation. Scott, Stiles, and Lydia were there when the nogitsune was bitten, but someone from the supernatural can be a mix of two or more creatures. The banshee shared a concerned look with the werewolf, when a quiet knock was heard at the door.

Kira, knowing it was her mom quickly went to the door and opened it, the two women were back in no time. Noshiko stood at the doorway cautious to step into the room not knowing if the oni would attack her.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" the women asked stepping closer.

"Since he's been back yeah." Derek answered holding tighter onto Stiles.

The kitsune looked very confused, she had thought the kids had destroyed the nogitsune after Scott had bit it, so why is it still here? "I'll have to consider this before I can come to a proper conclusion, Kira come here."

Kira stepped forward, "Should I shock him?"

"Yes. Derek, you may want to let go it'll hurt."

"You're going to hurt him?"

"He'll be fine, I've gotten better at controlling my voltage."

Hesitantly he let go, but stayed close enough. Kira reached out and touched Stiles' arm, her eyes glowed and the air made an audible pop.

"Ouch, Kira that fucking hurts." Stiles said slapping her hand away.

"Ah, it worked!" She said excitedly.

"If, it worked why are they still here?" Jackson asked.

Stiles looked up to see the pack in his room and the oni standing at the foot of his bed. He turned to Derek confused. "What's going on here?"

"We were talking and suddenly you stopped, you got really cold and these guys showed up."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit."

"What's the matter son?" John asked.

"This must be what's wrong with my magic! The nogitsune!"

"I thought we got rid of it, how can it be a fox and mage?" Lydia asked.

"Is that why you smell like death Stiles?" Liam piped up.

Stiles nodded and stood up, he walked into his attached bathroom and closed the door. The pack listened closely to what was happening, they heard a grunt, smelled blood and the oni were gone in a puff of smoke. He opened the door and they saw the blood going back into his arm where he had cut it. Derek was immediately at his side taking the pain from him, but Stiles could feel nothing.

There was no pain for him, nothing. The first spell he ever learned was a healing one that helped heal any wound he received immediately and since he's a walking accident it's a good thing that his uncle taught him that first.

"Son are you okay?" John asked taking a concerned step forward.

"I'll be fine dad, I'm just thinking." He answered shaking Derek's hold on his wrist.

Stiles sat on the floor next to his bed and sat in a meditating pose, within a few minutes he was no longer in his room put rather in his mind. He needed answers now.

"What is he doing?" Liam whispered.

"Meditating it seems." Noshiko answered studying the hard look on the young boy's face.

"What are we going to do if the nogitsune is back?" Isaac asked.

Derek huffed, "we're going to protect Stiles and all of Beacon Hills to make sure that nothing happens."

"How can we protect him if he doesn't want to be around us?" Erica snipped.

Scott whined at that putting his head down.

"Well Stiles still like Kira and he just met Liam, so they can keep an eye on him during school." Lydia said. "Derek of course will probably come here every day to be with him, so he'll be looked after at home. While they do that the rest of us will look for answers and try to win Stiles back."

Everyone nodded at that.

"Fuck." Stiles whispered.

"Language."

"Sorry, I can't figure out what's wrong with me. When I try to dig deeper I'm blocked off by the nogitsune it seems." The young teen stretched showing off his glorious tattoos.

"What are those for? The tattoos I mean." Scott asked.

Stiles looked at himself and then back at the werewolf. "They're different summonings I can do without reciting anything, so it's quicker."

"That's so cool! Do you have familiar or anything?" the boy holding Liam's hand asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mason, Liam's boyfriend."

"You're human."

"Last time I checked."

"You hear that Scott he's human."

"Stiles please." Lydia warned.

"What? I'm just saying he's a human isn't that interesting? A human running with a pack of werewolves." The bitterness was dripping from his tongue.

"Is there a problem?" Mason asked.

Stiles smiled at him, a lip tightening sweet smile. "There's no problem here, none."

"There better not be." Erica spat.

"You wanna say that a little louder cat woman, I don't think we all heard you." His eyes started to grow dark.

Behind him a stood the oni hand on their swords ready to be drawn.

"Say what's on your mind Erica, I'm sure we're all dying to hear what's going on in that precious little head of yours."

"Stiles you need to calm down." Derek said standing in front of him.

"I am calm." The oni drew their swords. "I'm so fucking calm right now."

"Everyone leave."

The pack rushed out of the rom without hesitation, with them gone the oni disappeared too. Derek took Stiles into his arms as the boy started to breath heavy, they slid to the floor and rocked back and forth.

Derek runs his fingers through Stiles' hair and starts to hum an old lullaby that he remembers from childhood.

They stay like that for the rest of the night, no one coming to bother them, just him and Stiles in the quiet.


	9. Heart to Heart

"Erica, what the hell is your problem?" Lydia asked downstairs.

"I don't have a problem, it's Stiles with the problem." Standing her ground, she stared at the banshee.

"Watch your mouth, before you end up with a sword to your throat and 1000 volts electricity in your body." Kira threatened.

The werewolf huffed and sat on the couch with her arms folded angrily across her chest, Boyd immediately went to his girlfriend's side and comforted her. He inwardly agreed that sometimes Erica got a little out of control, but he would never tell her that. That's what he liked about her, she questioned authority instead of just sitting there and letting people tell her what to do, she was a little vixen werewolf whose bark was just as bad as her bite.

The two sat on the couch while everyone stood around waiting for the two to come from upstairs. Kira, Lydia, and Mason were in the kitchen talking in hushed whispers about what was going on, Jackson played on his phone, Isaac was joking around with Danny, and Scott being back in his best friend's house looked at all the pictures that the Stilinski's had around the living room. He stopped at one that was a picture of him and Stiles on their freshmen year of high school.

The boys stood shoulder to shoulder with big smiles on their faces, Scott had his arm around Stiles as the tall lanky boy had his arms around Scott's waist. He remembers this day like it happened yesterday, he begged his mom to stay the night at his best friends' house, promising that they'd go to bed at a decent time (which they hadn't). The next morning John came in to see his sons' room covered in pizza boxes, empty chip bags, soda can thrown around the room, but Scott and Stiles were peacefully wrapped in a blanket sleeping close to each other.

Scott sighed running his hand over the frame, he had missed those moments. He should never have let Stiles go that night, he should've been a better alpha, a better friend, a better brother. It was in the past now though and all he could do was set his eyes to the future and hope that he would be forgiven.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, Kira stood behind her with a small smile on her lips.

"It'll be okay, he'll forgive you." She said kissing his cheek.

Scott lightly touched his fingers to her cheek taking in all her features. Kira was there for him when he was at his lowest, when Allison had died she had been right as his side letting him cry into her shoulder. She laid in his bed running her fingers through his hair when he would have nightmares about the huntress. He didn't deserve someone as wonderful as her at his side. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against hers, taking her warmth and her love. "I want everything to go back to how it used to be Kira, I want Stiles by my side chattering away about something he heard or something he learned. I want him to sneak into my room when he has nightmares and has nowhere to turn, Stiles is a part of me and I should've never pushed him away. Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid Scott, you did what you felt was right for not just him, but everyone. That's why you're the alpha, a true alpha, you care about everyone and always put yourself last. He loves you, you guys are brothers, he'll forgive you."

Scott nodded his head weakly, opening his eyes he looked into Kira's, their eyes flashed at the same time and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They separated as Kira went back to talk to Lydia, Liam came to stand next to his alpha.

"How come you never told me about him?" the beta questioned.

"There was a lot to tell and I always hoped he would come back for you to meet him, but the way he is now isn't the Stiles I remember." Scott shrugged.

"Well people change all the time and he just changed. He'll always be the Stiles you know and love, he's just grown up. We all grow up eventually whether we like it or not."

Scott nodded his head in understanding wondering when his beta got such a clear mind when only yesterday he was freaking out about a test he had to take. People grow up without you even realizing it.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he could hear Stiles and Derek come down the stairs laughing about something. The alpha looked at his best friend and his old mentor with warm eyes, he saw the way Stiles looked at Derek. The love between them was real and he had realized that pushing the young man away from the wolf was the biggest mistake that he could make. You can't separate love.

"Well, I feel better now." Stiles said. He turned to Erica with a smile on his face, "I'm sorry Erica."

That seemed to have caught her in surprise because her eyes widened. She stuttered before forgiving him and offering her own apology as well. All seemed to be forgiven between them.

"Stiles." Scott said quietly getting the boy and everyone else's' attention. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to Kira for a sense of encouragement. The dark-haired girl shook her head with her eyes saying: talk to him! "I need to talk to you, in private."

"Sure Scotty, let's go for a walk." He leads him towards the back door.

The two exited the house and started to walk into the woods. They walked in silence for a moment, with Scott taking in all the sights and smells, Stiles touched every tree he passed and that seemed to give his skin a healthier glow.

"So…how was Poland?" The alpha wolf asked awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It was…uh, it was nice, I mean I got see both sides of the family that live there. I'm fluent in Polish now." He scratched the back of his neck.

"That's cool, like really. I struggle with Spanish, talking to my grandma is a literal nightmare, I catch maybe one or two things she says, my dad has to translate."

They both huffed a laugh at that but immediately fell back into the awkward silence. The only sound being their sneakers stepping on dead leaves and twigs.

"When did you get close with your dad again?" Stiles asked stilling his steps.

"After you left, my mom started taking more shifts and I needed someone to talk to who had some life experience. It was hard for me when you left, I…I felt something between us snap." Scott hung his head in embarrassment. "When I went to your house two days later, I climbed up to your window, but you were gone and when I asked your dad where you went he just said you went away for a while."

"It was, awhile wasn't it?"

"Yeah, after that I bit Liam, he joined the pack along with Mason. Even though the pack grew, it felt so empty without you man, you were the glue that held us together, but more importantly, you are my best friend. You're the brother I always wanted Stiles and I'm so so sorry for pushing you away like that, I want things to go back to how they were before." He felt warm tears flow down his cheeks.

"Scott I…" Stiles started.

"Wait, I'm not finished. Stiles, you have no idea how much it hurt me to know that you left without saying goodbye. I didn't mean to push you away, I was doing what I thought was best for you and everyone else, that night I when I saw you crying over Derek, I realized that could've been you. How would I explain that your dad, when the thing that did that is still out there. I didn't want you to be another Allison. I wouldn't be able to handle losing you like I lost her because I know you wouldn't have taken the bite and you would've just let yourself die. Stiles…I can't live knowing that I couldn't protect you."

Scott sniffled and furiously rubbed his eyes, Stiles stood looking at his feet not sure what to say to his friend. One on hand he was really hurt on Scott did to him, but he can see why it was done in the first place, on the other hand, he was furious that he was cast aside for his "protection."

"Scott…I, it's going to take me awhile to fully forgive you. You'll always be my best friend, but what you did really hurt me. I…Derek was hurt and it was my fault and you wouldn't let me near him, I needed to be next to him. I caused him a lot of pain and I wanted to help. In that moment, I felt like such a burden and that someone else I cared about was going to die because of me. I didn't want to be a burden Scott, not again."

Scott wrapped Stiles up in his arms as both boys cried into each other's shoulders releasing all the pain, anger, sadness, and loss they felt.

"Do you think they're okay?" Derek was pacing back and forth.

"They're fine Derek, Scott's an alpha and Stiles...well he's something." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I know, but with the way he's been lately I'm worried about him."

"Derek it's best to just relax, if something had happened we'd have known by now," Kira said resting a hand on his shoulder.

The wolf relaxed under her touched and sat down at the kitchen table, putting his head against the cool wood, to calm himself down. Hearing the back door open he perked up as soon as Stiles stepped foot in the door, Derek was wrapping him up in his arms.

"Hello to you too sourwolf." The young boy said hugging him back.

"You were crying, why?" Pulling back, he looked at his face.

"We just had a heart to heart chat, that's it."

Derek nodded placing a small kiss on Stiles' forehead. Behind him, he could hear the girls squeal in excitement and Boyd telling Jackson to pay up. Both men laughed at their packs' reactions, but couldn't care less, because they were in each other's arms.

"Now that everyone's back what are we going to do about this nogitsune situation?" Mason asked.

Damn it, Mason.

-TBC-


	10. Pizza

"If the nogitsune is back, what does that mean for Stiles not that he's all magic and whatever? Isaac asked moving a little closer to Danny.

Everyone sat around quietly pondering on their current situation. It always seemed that one thing after another ruined their nice little breather. The nogitsune being back meant that more damage was going to befall Beacon Hills at any moment, not mention if any supernatural baddie decided to show up they'd have to deal with that too.

The sound of feet coming down the stairs drew the packs attention, in walked the sheriff looking very tired.

"Uhhh…is everyone staying for dinner? I was going to order a pizza."

"Dad pizza isn't good for you, I'll just cook something," Stiles said.

"Stiles maybe you should rest, your heart beats a little weak right now." Derek ran his fingers through his hair. "Pizza sounds great, I'll pay. What does everyone want?"

All at once everyone started naming out orders if it wasn't for his werewolf hearing he would've missed each order.

"I'll grab you the menu." The sheriff walked into the kitchen.

Derek followed after and leaned against the counter as John searched through the drawers for the one pizza place that had Sicilian sized pizza, enough to satisfy the hungriest of werewolves and a couple of humans.

While standing he couldn't help, but to look around the room. The wallpaper was faded, a few plants were in the window barely hanging on, and on the fridge, were pictures of the Stilinksi and things throughout Stiles' childhood. One picture, in particular, caught his attention.

Stiles was maybe six or seven, missing a few teeth and standing next to Scott whose hair was really out of control. They were wearing dirty soccer uniforms and smiling while squinting their teeth, on the bottom of the photo someone had written: "first little league soccer game!". Derek chuckled, but at the same time felt a pang of sadness in his chest.

He thinks about how much Stiles and Scott have been through and how heartbroken he must have felt when he was kicked out the pack. They used to inseparable and now there was a rift there, Stiles could say he forgave Scott, but Derek could smell the anxiety and uncertainty on Stiles.

"Found it!" John exclaims handing the menu to Derek.

Derek gives a small smile as he pulls out his phone and dials the number.

After 15 minutes of explaining the order to the man on the phone, he finally hung up. What's so hard to understand about seven pizzas with different toppings? In the living room, the pack has settled quietly talking amongst themselves about what they should do.

"As long as the plan doesn't involve me "dying" again, I'm all about," Stiles spoke.

"Can't you perform a spell or something that would help?" Lydia asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, my magic is tied to my emotions, so if the nogitsune takes over he could ruin it. Plus, I've been really emotional lately I don't think I'll be able to perform any complicated magic."

They all nod in agreement and sit thinking.

"We could always ask Deaton. I'm sure he knows a lot. Plus, Kira's mom would help too."

"I don't that'll work though, the nogitsune hates my mom and will probably do anything to keep her away from Stiles." Kira explained.

"That's true and we don't even know how the oni are summoned yet, whether Stiles can control them or if it's just his subconscious," Mason said worriedly.

"All this talk is making me hungry, when's the pizza coming?" Erica cried.

"30 minutes or less or it's free." Derek sighed.

Boyd chuckled a little and rubbed Erica's back. Everyone was hungry and figuring out how to stop a supernatural event from occurring wasn't exactly helping either.

"I think I have some cookies in the fridge," Stiles said standing up.

As he stood up everything around him froze.

 _"_ _ **Stiles…"**_ a voice whispered.

"Who's there?" he whipped his head in the direction of the voice.

 _"_ _ **You know me, Stiles, we're old friends."**_

"What are you doing to me?"

 _"_ _ **I told you that you couldn't kill me, Stiles. You can't kill something as ancient as me."**_

 **"** Get out of my body!"

 _"_ _ **I know you can feel it, Stiles, the power coursing through your veins just waiting for you to tap into. The power to give and take, your uncle taught you that spell. To bring back those you once loved and I could help you bring back the one person you love. I bet you'd love to have her back Stiles, for her to hold you and to wipe away your tears when you're sad. The little boy in you who cries out for her every night in hopes that she will come."**_

"Shut up."

 _"_ _ **You know I'm right and if you just use a little bit of my power I can help you achieve that goal, you just have to give me control."**_

"I won't let you hurt anyone again."

Suddenly in front of Stiles stood himself, his reflection reached out and grabbed him by his throat.

 _"_ _ **Listen here you little shit, I get what I want when I want it. I'm a spirit of mischief, I feed off the pain and strife of others. One way or another you will use my power and when you do I will take this body and all it's power and rain hell upon this world. I'll kill everyone you love starting with that alpha that you have a boner for. I will make you watch as I rip his heart out of his chest and crush it with your very two hands. Every day your power weakens and I grow stronger, no will be able to help you and when they're able to, it'll be too late, because they'll be dead."**_

Trying to pry the hands off his throat Stiles fought for oxygen to fill his lungs. "F…fuck y-you asshole."

The nogitsune laughed and just like that everything Stiles was enveloped in a world of darkness. He felt his world shaking and the distant call of his name, but he couldn't move, until he felt it. The warmth of a kiss pressed to his lips.

Eyes shooting open, Stiles gasped as he clutched onto the shirt of the person next to him.

Derek grabbed the boys face and stared into his eyes. He could see it, the fear. He hugged Stiles to his chest and rocked back and forth, cradling him as tears silently fell from his eyes.

Before anyone could speak the doorbell rang.

"Pizza delivery!" someone yelled outside.

-TBC-

Follow my twitter: zeegays


End file.
